Fated to Live: Time Stands Still
by Weener1
Summary: Prior, Leslie, and Azura were returned to Vana'diel after defeating Eald'narche. Why didn't Altana let them resume their lives? What does the planet have in store for them now? Part 4 of the Fated to Live series


Here we go again! The final installment of the Fated to Live series starts now! Enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, where did I leave off?...Oh, yea. We have just finished saving an entire planet from utter destruction. If I said it was easy, it would be a vast understantement, but...what's done is done. Then again, I'm sure you all know this already anyhow...would be silly to keep reading if you haven't been following the progression! Read in order! Otherwise you're going to end up like me! Anyhow, just when I thought my time on this little planet of Vana'diel was over with, I found out that this place had more in store for me yet.

I stood next to Jahlo, floating in deep space overlooking the planet of Vana'diel itself. It was a beautiful swirl of green and blue hues interspersed with wisps of ivory cloud cover.  
"All is safe, due to you.", the beautiful cat-woman said.  
"Yea...but why am I still here? Why didn't Altana let me return home?", I asked.  
"I would not question the plan of the gods.", she answered.  
"How can I follow a plan I don't even know?", I protested, arms wide.  
"You followed Her last plan, did you not?", a smirk creased Jahlo's face.  
"Yea..but...", I hung my head because I could not respond to that. She was right. I did follow without knowledge. I gues fate really does exist.  
She placed her hands on my shoulders and turned my body to face her. She leaned in close to whisper in my ear.  
"Fate does exist. And it is following you.", she whispered before placing a warm, passionate kiss on my lips.

My eyes shot open. Blue sky and bird calls reminded me that I was still alive. By straining my eyes I could see a slight bit of tree canopy in my peripheral vision. You can't really see much while lying on your back, so I decided to give sitting up a try. That's when I noticed my one remaining companion that still had a physical form lying asleep on my shoulder, her slender arm draped around my neck as if she had snuggled up to me for warmth. Leslie woke up as I got into a sitting position.  
She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled full at me. "Good morning.", she said sleepily.  
"Hi, there.", I responded as I looked at her. It dawned on me that I didn't feel the least bit of ache from the myriad wounds I knew I had sustained in the battle with Eald'narche. Glancing at myself and her I noticed that not a scratch remained on either of us. Even our clothes were spotless. Our hair was clean. Everything was perfect, as if nothing had ever happened.  
"You ok?", I asked her as I got to my feet. I still couldn't believe how great I felt.  
"Yea, I'm fine.", she stood up as well, "Where are we"  
"I was just about to ask the same thing.", I said.  
We apparently had reappeared in the 'real world' when Al'Taieu dissolved due to Ber'shakk's Lexicon. We had fallen on a small helping of grass backed by a very tall marble cliff on the outskirts of what looked to be jungle territory. Epiphytes, broad leafed trees, and short ferns were the main attractions that seemed to compose jungle only a hundred paces or so from where we were.  
"Hmmm...well, jungles only exist on the southern islands. The most prominent being Elshimo Island.", Leslie said proudly.  
"Hey, someone still remembers their geography lessons.", interjected Azura. I had almost forgotten that he decided to return to the weapon and not to follow Altana into Paradise.  
"Well, I'm only 16 years old, Azura.", Leslie chided.  
"Yea, and I'm 402. So, what's it to ya?", Azura joked in return.  
"Any idea where we are Azura?", I said to break the reverie.  
"I'm not a compass man! I'm as lost as you.", he responded.  
"Well, we're not finding out much by standing still.", I said.  
"So what's your smart idea?", Azura asked.  
"Well, the only thing I see is a jungle, and I assume the only way to civilization is through that jungle.", I said.  
"Yea, I can't think of any other way.", Leslie said.  
"C'mon then.", I instructed her to follow me as we set foot on the porous ground. It was soft beneath our feet, almost refreshing. Obviously, the canopy blocked out most of the sunlight, driving us into dim shadows. Leslie hung close to me.  
"This is eerie.", she said, looking over her shoulder every time the slightest sound punctuated the air.  
She was right. It was eerie. Even the shadows seemed to move of their own accord. A slight rustle of leaves to our right caught her full attention.  
"What was that?", she whispered.  
I looked and saw nothing. The flat leaves of the shrub were still. "Guess it was noth...", I began just as movement low to the ground caught my eye.  
I looked. There was nothing. Leslie was shaking. More movement to my left. I swung around and caught sight of another shadow scampering into the jungle.  
"There's something out there.", I said.  
"What is it?", Leslie wondered. Her voice shook.  
"I don't kn...", I began. A sharp prick on my neck made me bring my hand up. A small, feathered object was lodged in my neck. I only had time enough to register this before my head began to spin. Leslie's calls of fear were drowned out into nothing more than backround sound as my eyes faded to black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was a bit short, but everything needs to start somewhere. Hope it was enjoyable

-peace,

-Jay-


End file.
